Introduction to a Succubus
by PhantomDark-666
Summary: Parting is what this girl loves. Well a party is what she got, but with a blood lusting vampire wasn't what she tought to have found in the party.


**Introduction to a Succubus**

The bartender mused as he polished glasses, watching the usual Friday night crowd enter. He smiled at the teenage couples who rubbed on each other, obviously here only for an hour or so before they would dart off to relieve their heady passions. The burly man sighed as the regular barflies sat down, eager for the liquor he poured for them. He sighed again as he reached for another bottle of Jack Daniel's. No one classy ever came in this place. He, like everyone else in the bar, froze when she glided in.

Thick, shining hair the color of red roses hung in loose, heavy curls to her smooth, rounded hips. A waist that any man could span with his hands glided into full, shapely breasts barely hidden beneath a sheer white lace top. Long legs, perfectly toned and slender, disappeared beneath the black leather miniskirt. Her calves were smooth and shapely as they too disappeared into black leather stiletto heeled boots. Her face was angelic, with full red lips and large, almond-shaped sapphire eyes. Auburn lashes, thick and dark, swept down to cover her eyes, and then back up. Her tongue, surprisingly forked like a serpent's, flickered out to wet her dark, wine-colored lips. Her nails were the same shade, and made a soft clicking sound as she ran them over the bartop.  
" A glass of red wine please." Her voice was husky, and smooth like honey. The bartender, his eyes huge, nodded once and darted away to find the best wine he had. She leaned against the counter, casual and enticing. Across the room, one man watched her.

Darius smiled icily, watching her every move. She was exquisite, a perfect addition to his collection. His smile was chilling to any normal person, with perfect white teeth glinting in the faint light. His black hair glistened under the lights, and his cold grey eyes pierced through the woman attempting to seduce him. Violently, he clapped a hand over the woman's mouth and dragged her into a dark corner. Without any ado, he plunged sharp fangs into her throat and sucked her dry. The corpse made no noise as he dropped it to the floor, licking the vibrant blood from his lips. He smiled again, the fangs now sheathed, and made his way gracefully across the bar.

She looked up, her blue eyes questioning. The four men gathered around her asked her instantly what was wrong, for there was a look deep in her eyes that they didn't understand. She licked her lips again, flicking that snake's tongue out to test the air. All of them nearly sighed with sensual anticipation of the uses that tongue could have. To their surprise, she pushed them all away, and turned to look at the back of the bar. All they saw was an extraordinarily handsome man gliding towards them. All four mortals sighed, knowing well that they had lost all hope of gaining her for the night, and drifted away. Darius smiled at her, and reached out to stroke her hair.  
" Hey beautiful." She smiled at him, her eyes calculating.  
" And you are?" Darius had to pause, taken aback at her cool tone.  
" My name is Darius." He leaned closer, eyes lascivious. " And what's your name my pet?" She smiled again, and then leaned back, her breasts stretching the fabric of her top.  
" My name is Lucinda." Darius smiled, and shifted closer, his eyes dark.  
" Would you like to get out of here?" Her smile was chilling, and she leaned forward to flick her serpent's tongue over his lips.

" Naturally."

Darius gasped as Lucinda slammed him into the brick wall, roughly tearing his shirt open. Buttons flew and Lucinda bent her head to run her snake's tongue along his chest. Darius leaned his head back and growled low in his throat, savoring her touch. She bit at him with her sharp teeth, drawing pinpricks of blood. He writhed beneath her hands, and gasped when her nails sank into his shoulders. Her eyes were flaring blue fire when she finally pulled away, and he spun them both in a smooth motion, violently shoving her back against the rough brick and reaching down to run his hand up her thigh. He smiled when he learned that she wore no underwear, and slipped his fingers into the wetness between her legs. Lucinda gasped, her head falling back to rest against the wall. Darius bit her throat, sinking his fangs into them and relishing the cry that the pain drew. At the same moment, he thrust into her as hard as he could, drawing her long legs about his waist. Her nails drew blood as he thrust, pumping into her moist passage with all of his considerable strength. Snarling, he yanked her blouse away from her breasts and buried his face between them, nipping at her flesh. He didn't see her vicious smile as she reached orgasm, and then he felt it. A subtle drained feeling, which grew more painful as he continued thrusting. He couldn't stop however, despite the pain. She was exquisite, and her passion did not brook refusal. He reached his peak, and screamed in pain as he felt his soul drain away. When Lucinda slid her legs from around him, the body fell roughly to the ground. She smiled icily, and smoothed her ruffled hair, her skin glowing with vitality.  
" You were rather good." Stooping, she patted the hair on the corpse and then straightened her blouse. Smiling enticingly, she stepped back into the street, and hailed a taxi.


End file.
